I don't know what addictive hold you have on me, I can't shake
by SureFineWhatever
Summary: Vanessa Woodfield. CharityDingle. The pub cellar. A short missing scene.


**_Just a little ditty about the moments in the basement before Paddy walks in. We didn't get to see any of it, so now you are being treated to my scrambled prose. Lucky you._**

If someone had told Vanessa Woodfield a few months ago she'd be willingly descending the dank stairs to the cellar of her local to cop off with the landlady, she'd have laughed heartily in their face. And yet right now, as her heels clicked on each stone step, it seemed to be the most natural thing in the world.

That was the power of Charity Dingle. Short of turning her eyes into a sorcerer's pinwheels, the woman wielded an hypnotic force, capable of making sure Vanessa dispensed with reason and the niggling voice in her head, which was more often than not, her best friend's warning words, over and above her own.

But there was only so long that Vanessa could explain away her lust for this woman as mindless attraction, or a 'fallow period' of sexual activity. It may have washed the first time, if she ignored the raised eyebrows and expressions of disbelief from her peers, but this was far past being a clumsy misstep. To repeat this action was to suggest a madness, but the result was always the same. Raw, unadulterated passion.

Reaching the cellar, her usual tentativeness soon disappeared as she caught sight of Charity.

Her clandestine partner's eyes were dark, never straying from Vanessa. She sipped from a bottle of beer and perched casually against the arm of the faded couch that had formerly served as ground zero for their first fleeting encounter.

"Sorry, didn't know how long you'd take to get your brain in gear," Charity utters, waving the bottle and offering it to Vanessa by way of explanation.

After accepting the bottle, and immediately placing it on a dusty shelf to one side, Vanessa responds, more confidently than she feels, in an attempt at a power move no doubt filed away by Charity: "Thank you. But not necessary."/p

"My, my, how you've grown," Charity purrs through her trademark smirk, that seemed to always teeter from lasciviousness to derision, this time tamed as Vanessa inches closer.

Determined to keep some semblance of control in the situation and now so close, Vanessa curls and pulls Charity's golden locks behind her ear, exposing pale, soft skin. Without glancing at Charity's face now marked by lustful intrigue, Vanessa places her lips on Charity's neck, proceeding to run her tongue from earlobe to collarbone, the sound of Charity's throaty hum of approval sparking a bolt of smug satisfaction through Vanessa as she does so. Emboldened, she stops briefly to hike her own skirt up a little, allowing her to push her knee between Charity's legs. As her own thigh now rocks against Charity's crotch, her mouth descends once more on Charity's neck, this time allowing for teeth to make their mark.

"Not so 'nice' after all, are you?" Teases a gasping Charity, reaching out to run her hands up Vanessa's waist, fingers making their intrepid way under her fitted white tank top. As hands finally clasp her breasts, Vanessa can hold out no more, and collides Charity's mouth with her own.

"Up there...that...was...exhilarating...," Vanessa whispers between kisses, lips clashing, hungrily.

"Hey...I haven't even...got started yet...babe," promises Charity, grappling to assert herself again in an increasingly well-matched game. It seems her favourite well-honed skill of putting pompous people in their place was a turn-on for both of them, and chivalry, or something like it, apparently came so easily for Charity where Vanessa was concerned.

Vanessa pulls at the zip of Charity's blouse, her lips meeting her lightly freckled chest and clavicle. Elsewhere, Charity had continued pushing the veterinarian's skirt upwards, and as Vanessa lets her teeth rake over the swell of her breast lined by a black laced bra, Charity's hand was fervently making the descent from her naval and into her stockings...


End file.
